Ангел и Демон
by Alice Parker
Summary: Мелисса Уинфри приезжает в Хемлок Гроув и знакомится с двумя братьями, разными, как ангел и демон, известными городу как близнецы Генри и Роман Годфри. И ангел, и демон одинаково красивы, одинаково несчастны и хранят один секрет. История является кроссовером на "Хемлок Гроув" и "Баттл-Крик". Персонажи/Пары: Роман/ОЖП, Генри/ОЖП
1. Ангел

**ГЛАВА 1. АНГЕЛ**

 ** _Radiohead – Hunting Bears_**

 _Самое сложное решение из всех, что мне доводилось принимать, - не в середине и не в конце шахматной партии, а в самом её начале - это выбор цвета._

Рассекая плотное тело тумана, я миновала приветственный дорожный знак "Добро пожаловать в Хемлок Гроув", едва заметный в серой, сырой пелене. Есть знаки, которые встречают бодрым приветствием и яркими красками, от них веет приключениями и новыми перспективами; есть знаки "Добро пожаловать и разворачивайтесь нахрен отсюда" - ржавые и неприветливые, равно как и народ, населяющий те города. Этот же знак чувства вызывал смешанные, двоякие, как и его современный шрифт в винтажном оформлении над фотографией небезызвестного сталелитейного завода семьи Годфри: мимолётный трепет от обветшалых , беззаботных детских воспоминаний и незнакомое, едкое чувство тревоги. Я помню город наивными глазами, не видавшими жизни, открытыми широко, вбирающими картинки, а теперь вот еду, вцепившись в руль, презрительно щурясь, ещё не очистившись от шумного, грязного мегаполиса и растоптанных надежд. Я буду пытаться снова, но прямо сейчас мне нужен перерыв, и маленький старинный Хемлок Гроув кажется вполне подходящим укрытием, несмотря на драматичные обстоятельства, подтолкнувшие наведаться в это место. Я ещё не знала, что за книгу открываю, но всё это было похоже на новую страницу старого романа.

 _Дед чешет небритый подбородок, и я слышу шорох сухих пальцев по щетине. У него морщинистое лицо и густые, лохматые брови, а поверх выцветшей фланелевой рубахи - серая стеганая жилетка. Он внимательно оценивает поле и уже заносит руку над ферзью, но в последний момент передумывает и ограничивается совершенно невинным и бессмысленным ходом, чтобы дать мне возможность проиграть не так быстро. Я радуюсь, что шагаю белыми, и ещё не понимаю, что чистота и невинность цвета не гарантирует победу._

Кажется, краски сошли даже с лесного массива - бледно-изумрудные, выцветшие деревья обрамляли мой путь, солнце безразлично скрылось за свинцовым небом, а вокруг повисла настороженная тишина, нарушаемая лишь гулом моего мотора. Унылый пейзаж не удручал, а вселял глазам какое-то странное умиротворение, хотя душа моя по-прежнему была не на месте. После урбанистического грохота, лязганья, свиста, сигналов, электронных голосов, оповещений, звонков, шума оргтехники, оглушительного шороха бесконечных отчётов и, наконец, финального решающего царапанья подписи на моём заявлении об увольнении из пафосной, бездушной корпорации - я всё ещё ощущала отголоски стресса и нервного истощения, но жадно и с упоением глотала свежий воздух из открытых окон автомобиля. Вдоль дороги замелькали домики, закусочные и переулки со своим обыденным ритмом жизни - Хемлок Гроув оказался не такой уж дырой, как мне много лет внушали. Очевидно, я созрела, и должна быть здесь и сейчас, в этой приглушённой версии цивилизации. Центральную улицу определить было несложно - там располагались лишь магазины и конторы, кинотеатр, бар и закусочные. Вся жизнь очевидным образом "кипела" здесь, ведь практически сразу за парой кварталов здания редели и сменялись мелкими конторами и автомастерскими, а далее - частными домами. Я неторопливо прокатилась по всему городу, прежде чем прибыла на место.

\- Он умер не в доме, вам не о чем волноваться, - заверил душеприказчик, пока я осматривалась по сторонам в попытке воскресить воспоминания из далёкого детства, бледные, как свет за окном. В это время дня в доме темновато: узкие окна не отражались на тёмном полу длинными полосами, но я хорошо помню, какими тёплыми становились половицы в солнечный день.

\- Я волнуюсь не об этом, а о том, что у нас даже не было возможности проститься с ним должным образом.

\- Его похоронили должным образом. Мне очень жаль, но его волей было отсутствие оплакивающих. Он был очень гордым человеком, мисс Уинфри.

Я с горечью согласно кивнула, пальцами перебирая кисточки на старом пледе, решительно игнорируя его попытку напомнить мне, что я здесь в общем-то никто и связи с дедом не поддерживала, но прискакала, как только получила извещение об исполнении завещания. Конечно, он мог и не иметь этого в виду, но чувство вины меня, так или иначе, терзало, ведь я не взбунтовалась, не дала отпор матери и не отправилась навестить своего деда. Сказать по правде, я не очень много о нём знала - по последним новостям от отца трудно составить представление о личности человека.

– А где он умер?

– Там, где проводил всё свободное время - на пирсе у озера, - душеприказчик присел на стул, перекладывая в руках папку с документами, половина его небритого лица посеребрела под скромными лучами из окон. Белые курчавые волосы короткими завитками венчали крупный лоб с глубокими морщинами на чёрной коже. Мы составляли абсолютный контраст друг другу в этой комнате, объединённые лишь уходом из жизни одного щедрого человека. Мистер Турелл потёр мутные глаза и продолжил. – Он просто уснул в своём кресле во время рыбалки.

Пирс оказался совсем небольшим и скорее напоминал помост для купания, хотя мне бы не хотелось окунаться в мутную воду и касаться ступнями скользкого илистого дна, тем более сейчас - ранней весной. Над холодным озером не носился рой мошкары, не покачивались стебли камышей у берега, не цвела вода и не укрывалась одеялом ряски. Недвижимая гладь в лёгкой дымке тумана и недовольно поскрипывающие доски, осторожно напоминающие о том, что я ступаю в мир воспоминаний. Укол за уколом вины с каждым шагом по мере того, как я приближалась к краю. Он сидел здесь один со своею удочкой и ведром с уловом озерной рыбы над этой тихой зеркальной гладью, среди пения первых птиц в неизменном облаке тумана. И вот как-будто его термос, и вот его калоши, а вот наживка и крючки. Проколов палец, он чертыхается тихо-тихо и подносит его к губам.. самый обычный день, за исключением того, что он последний.

Я вглядывалась в своё отражение, сидя на корточках у самого края. Подразнивая воду пальцами, наблюдала, как голова ходит волнами, отчего моё лицо искажалось причудливыми гримасами, прямые распущенные волосы ложились идеальной волной. Загипнотизированная рябью на воде, я не заметила, как рядом с моим бунтующим сюрреалистичным отражением возник вытянутый силуэт под уверенный аккомпанемент скрипнувшей доски, отчего опора под моей правой пяткой словно на секунду исчезла. Всё произошло так быстро, что я не успела приказать своему телу остановиться. Падение было моментальным: я вздрогнула от неожиданности, подняла глаза на совершенно реальные длинные ноги рядом с собой, но взгляд не успел скользнуть выше бёдер - я с отвратительным всплеском грохнулась в холодную, вязкую воду. Я успела заметить, как ноги рефлекторно согнулись в коленях, прежде чем холодная толща воды перекрыла обзор. Плотно закрыв рот, я барахталась на поверхности, неминуемо вбирая носом больше, чем могла себе представить, что вынуждало хватать воздух ртом, не в силах унять панику от удушения - вода проникала в уши, глаза, нос и рот одновременно, заполняла лёгкие. Вскидывая голову над водой в тщетной попытке глотнуть воздуха, я получала взамен лишь воду, и в этом пресном сиропе мои мышцы стали стремительно слабеть. Я полностью потеряла контроль над собой, хаотично сражаясь с озером ногами и руками. В глазах потемнело, а в ушах - оглушительные удары сердца и всплески.

Я не умею плавать. Совсем.

Цепкими пальцами кто-то вдруг крепко ухватился за моё запястье. Я попалась на крючок. Другая рука поймала второе запястье, и я тут же почувствовала настойчивое давление. Напряжённые суставы заныли - кто-то уверенно тянул меня за руки наверх, обратно на мостик, а озеро - вниз, вглубь патоки за вмиг отяжелевшие ботинки. Пальцы методично хватались за мои запястья, локти, плечи, тянули за одежду, затем, наконец, подхватили меня подмышками, и я почувствовала опору, коснувшись грудью бортика. Озеро стремительно проигрывало в этом перетягивании каната - мой спаситель оказался сильнее.

Деревья накренились, и я быстро приняла горизонтальное положение, больше не чувствуя удушающей тяги на глубину. Лёгкие внезапно подступили к горлу, и я согнулась пополам, извергая воду на крупные серо-зелёные замшевые ботинки виновника своего нелепого падения.

\- Вот это улов.. - заметил он с лёгкой иронией, снова укладывая меня на спину. Перепугал меня до смерти, а теперь ещё и шутит. Впрочем, я не могла отрицать приятного, успокаивающего тембра в противовес шуточке, принадлежащего явно молодому человеку. Слегка насмешливый и скромный.

\- Обязательно так подкрадываться? - всё ещё покашливая, проворчала я и подняла глаза. Я думала, что тону, но прямо сейчас мне грозили два по-настоящему глубоких озера, ясные и сияющие отражением тумана и густой хвои. Огромные и влажные, они были невероятными для такого аккуратного, юного лица и выражали странный контраст нежности, смущения и сумасшедшей непредсказуемости. Наши широко раскрытые глаза с интересом и тревогой изучали друг друга - он, вероятно, пытался понять, в порядке ли я, а я - не могла понять, почему не в состоянии оторваться. Наравне со взглядом, весь его облик состоял из контрастов: тёмные, непослушные волосы и фарфоровая, безупречная кожа, юное лицо и широкие, уже давно не мальчишеские плечи. Вдруг он замешкался и машинально заправил прядь волос за ухо, но она тут же непослушно выбилась и снова упала на изящную скулу, скользнув по щеке.

\- Прости.. Я - Генри. - неизвестно, за что он извинился - за то, что напугал, или за то, что не представился, но парень одарил меня застенчивой, очаровательнейшей улыбкой, и лицо его тут же переменилось. Улыбка вообще своеобразно меняет лица. Я заметила, что красит она, вопреки устоявшемуся мнению, далеко не всех, словно выпуская наружу скрытое, что-то такое, что человек не в состоянии контролировать. Улыбнувшись, Генри стал совсем мальчишкой, и мне стало даже досадно, что я не имела возможности подружиться с ним в детстве, когда навещала деда. Грохнулась я глупо и знатно - неудивительно, что он улыбался всей этой ситуации, поэтому и я не могла на него злиться - давно пора было научиться плавать и не погружаться в свои мысли до полного забвения.

\- Я Мелисса. Просто Лисси..

\- Поднимайся, нужно переодеться, - напомнил Генри, вырастая надо мной и спешно избавляясь от верхней одежды. Едва я про себя отметила, какой он высокий, вспомнив об обстоятельствах и времени года, моё тело принялось дрожать под яростный стук зубов, пока я судорожно, не без помощи, спешила снять промокшую куртку и поскорее укутаться в заботливо одолженную дутую жилетку. Оставшись в толстовке, Генри перекинул через руку мокрую куртку и повёл меня прочь от озера в сторону дороги.

\- В этом нет необходимости, - сказал Генри, потирая озябшие руки, пока я обшаривала карманы в поисках ключей от дома. Рукав его толстовки промок, на джинсах, толстовке и ботинках красовались бесформенные пятна воды, и, хотя он и стал невольным виновником этого происшествия, я не могла просто отправить его своей дорогой. Но, если быть честной, я хотела тонуть. Ещё и ещё.

Кухонные шкафчики и полки не изобиловали всевозможными миксерами, таймерами, блендерами и шейкерами - столь сподручными и модными в большом городе, откуда я сбежала навстречу тишине и природе - лишь крупы, сухие травы, консервы и крекеры. Стараясь не выдать своей беспомощности в почти незнакомом доме, я не без труда отыскала чай и вскипятила чайник, и уже через несколько минут, наш нашими кружками поднимался густой пар, подобный туману над озером, где мы впервые встретились. Генри медленно провёл ладонью над клубами пара, наслаждаясь теплом, и я неосознанно повторила его жест, чтобы почувствовать то же самое.

\- Слушай, спасибо, что спас мне жизнь… Последние минуты своей жизни мой дед провёл на том пирсе. Как-то жутко, что я и сама там чуть не погибла.

\- Да ерунда, - Генри улыбнулся уголками губ и чуть склонил голову набок.

\- И часто ты вот так бродишь один?

\- Не люблю быть дома.. я много гуляю и хорошо знаю окрестности, - пожал плечами Генри. - Но я знал, что ты приехала, поэтому пришёл на пирс. Люди слышали о твоём деде. Он был хорошим парнем.

Ах, да. Минусы маленьких городков. Все эти люди, очевидно, знали его куда лучше, чем я. Я растерялась.

\- Я мало с ним виделась. Только в далёком детстве. Родители развелись, и связь.. оборвалась, - стала объяснять я, как никогда остро ощущая крах и бессмысленность своих оправданий. Он просто смотрел на меня, спокойно делая глоток чая. - И вот теперь я здесь. Меняю работу в престижной фирме мегаполиса на супермаркет в маленьком городке. Во всяком случае до осени нужно разобраться со всем. - Весь этот временный переезд стал слишком кардинальной переменой жизни, потому что всё здесь было иначе, а я ведь ещё и суток не провела в этом городе, а уже успела едва не утонуть, получить в наследство дом, магазин и новую работу в нём, и всё это никак не перекликалось с тем, что являла собой моя жизнь ранее. Особенно Генри. Потому что его какая-то обманчиво-застенчивая поза, его самобытность и тёплый, бархатистый голос, разогретый чаем, его простота и искреннее внимание невероятно отличались от поведения избалованных, агрессивно-креативных альфа-самцов Сиэтла.

\- Знаешь, тебе лучше бы научиться плавать, если решила пробыть здесь до осени. Озеро очень глубокое. - предупредил Генри и устало, но довольно улыбнулся - он тоже вымотался, но, похоже, его радовала мысль, что в этом городке появился хоть кто-то новый. Один уходит - другой приходит.

Я хотела рассмотреть его губы - от горячего напитка они раскраснелись и ярко выделялись на бледном лице, их было трудно игнорировать, но совершенно неприемлемо - пялиться. _Мелисса, ты словно людей никогда не видела_ , напомнила я себе.

Сухая одежда, горячий чай и тишина вечера от стресса не оставили и следа, и я, вопреки желанию узнать побольше об этом парне, неминуемо засыпала - веки отяжелели, а мысли стали похожи на сон, логические цепочки расщеплялись, не давая сформулировать мысль.

\- Иногда я жалею, что у меня нет ни братьев, ни сестёр, ведь тогда с трудностями справляться было бы проще, - вдруг сказала я, выдав что-то из глубин души, и Генри тут же поменялся в лице. Уголки его губ медленно опали, а лицо вытянулось. - Что случилось? Что такое? - обеспокоено спросила я, вглядываясь в его глаза. Генри вжал голову и приподнял плечи, словно пытаясь спрятаться в самого себя, подобно черепахе. Секунду он смотрел на меня ничего не выражающим взглядом, а затем лишь покачал головой.

\- Мне пора. Тебе нужно выспаться, ведь завтра новая работа, - тут же вырастая над массивным дубовым столом, проговорил Генри и поспешил натянуть свою подсохшую толстовку. Он поблагодарил за чай и улыбнулся мне почти так же мило, как десять минут назад, но едкое ощущение потревоженной больной темы повисло в воздухе и мурашками проникло под мне кожу. 

* * *

\- О, господи! Да!.. Да!.. ДА! Ещё! БОЖЕ, - женские стоны сотрясали стены салона, а руки беспомощно хватались за изголовье откинутой спинки кресла. Дрожащие ноги напрягались под длинными пальцами, а бёдра сплошь в сизых отпечатках пальцев двигались из стороны в сторону на последних нотах оргазма. Роман отпустил ягодицы, которые неистово сжимал всё это время, чередуя с захватами необузданно дрожащих ног, и отстранил бёдра девушки от своего лица, глубоко и с упоением хватая воздух ртом, будто выныривая из озера за окном своего автомобиля. Обессилев, девица с блаженной улыбкой сползла вниз по его телу, скользя пальчиком по влажным губам и подбородку Романа. Он одарил её бесстыжим взглядом и отстранил от себя, и она охотно отодвинулась на соседнее сиденье, тут же перекидывая длинные золотистые локоны на сторону, чтобы ему лучше было видно.

\- Приступай, Линдси, - закрывая глаза, приказал Роман.

\- Я Вэнди! - запротестовала девица, тем не менее, обхватывая его член губами.

\- Да плеваааать, - простонал Роман, запуская руку в её волосы. Он надавил ей на голову, принуждая вобрать больше и подался бёдрами наверх, повторяя эти движения снова и снова, пока собственные ноги не начали дрожать.


	2. Демон

**ГЛАВА 2. ДЕМОН**

Несмотря на странное знакомство и прощание, на то, что привело меня в этот город, и на мысли о последующих месяцах, этот день неминуемо растворился во сне, расщепился на множество мимолётных сновидений, сюжеты которых были настолько неуловимыми, что вся эта первая ночь прошла мирно и тихо. Мне непривычно было засыпать в доме покойного дедушки в гробовой тишине старого дома: ни визга шин, ни выгружаемых мусорных баков, ни стука монорельса, сливающегося в ровный, грозный индустриальный гул. Теперь только мягкий шелест листвы. Я чувствовала себя как в отпуске, в безопасности и твёрдой уверенности остаться на время. Дед наверняка пожелал бы мне такого ощущения, и я постараюсь оправдать его мечты.

Проскальзывая через фигурные прорези в занавесках, тёплые, ласковые лучи запорхали по моей коже. Не нужно было даже смотреть на часы в надежде поспать ещё пару минуточек - я точно знала, что выспалась, а нежное пение весенних птиц ободряюще напоминало, что у меня здесь есть и некоторые обязанности, навстречу которым я отправилась, заправившись порцией крепкого кофе.

Центральная улица Хэмлок Гроув не изобиловала торговыми и бизнес центрами и комплексами развлечений - все здания здесь были низкими, магазинчики - маленькими, а кафе - уютными. Никаких фудкортов и гигантских подземных парковок.

Я оставила свой трёхдверный Volvo среди пары других автомобилей за зданием и подняла рольставни витрин магазина в конце улицы. Полки вдоль стен, два ряда небольших стеллажей по центру, автомат с круглыми радужными конфетами, холодильник с мороженным, пустые коробки в подсобке, у кассы - чайник с накипью и ловец снов на стене. Немощность прошлого владельца накладывала определённый отпечаток на состояние магазина, хотя он явно держался в относительной чистоте, поэтому первое, чем я занялась - это избавление от просроченных товаров, которые я придирчиво и безошибочно идентифицировала на каждой полке, и лёгкая уборка. Внимания требовали счета, небрежно сваленные в подсобке на полках, потрепанная тетрадь учёта и канцелярский беспорядок.

Питер приехал около полудня на небольшом фургоне. Он выскочил с водительского сидения и стал разгружаться так бодро и обыденно, что у меня не осталось сомнений, что это доставщик, о котором рассказывал душеприказчик, бегло ориентируя меня по делам магазина. Парень толкнул дверь плечом и занёс внутрь большую коробку с прикреплённым к ней листком бумаги, который он тут же оторвал и положил на прилавок, ставя коробку на пол. Он тряхнул лохматой головой и протянул мне руку.

\- Привет! Я Питер, - интересная скромная и одновременно лукавая улыбочка коснулась его губ, и он добродушно пожал плечами, мол, вот он я. Неконтролируемо улыбнувшись в ответ его обаянию, я пожала протянутую руку: горячая ладонь с грубоватыми пальцами, неожиданно украшенными кольцами.

\- Я Мелисса.

\- Надолго здесь? - с лёгким недоумением спросил он, и это вовсе не прозвучало, будто меня хотят выпроводить, однако Питер замялся и поспешил исправиться, рассеянно жестикулируя. - Ну, то есть… молодые девушки сюда не при-езжают, только у-езжают.

\- Думаю остаться до осени. Здесь довольно неплохо, и воздух чистый.

\- Хе, ну это потому что сталелитейный завод закрыт, - усмехнулся Питер и указал на коробку. - Здесь фасоль, горошек и кукуруза. Банки со смесью вздутые, составь бумагу, я отвезу их обратно. Сейчас принесу остальное.

Я приняла от него конфеты, сигареты, зефир, печенье и комплимент своей готовности управлять магазином. Сама же не стала дарить ответный комплимент, потому что он касался его глаз - искрящийся свинец в контрастном обрамлении чёрных ресниц под тяжёлыми, густыми бровями. Второй парень в этом городе, и снова выразительные глаза. Вероятно, у меня гормональный сбой, или организм просто требует того, с чем мне не очень-то везло в большом городе, куда отсюда уезжают на поиски перспектив во всех сферах жизни..

Идея заводить здесь с кем-то отношения - не фонтан, ведь я не планирую оставаться навсегда, а подружиться с местными очень хотелось. Но если они продолжат с тем же обаянием, я стану рассматривать и другие варианты.. общения. Почему не появляется Генри? Я ведь даже не взяла его телефон, но он-то точно знает, где я работаю и вместо кого. Он наверняка занят, но где и чем.. Я даже не спросила. Хотелось увидеться с ним снова, ведь мы почти...подружились.

С любым человеком ваше время когда-нибудь заканчивается. Выполнив своё предназначение, сыграв свою роль в вашей жизни, своими хорошими или плохими поступками преподав вам жизненные уроки, он уходит. Это неотвратимо, неизбежно. И тогда появляются новые люди, и всё начинается по-новой - с новыми декорациями, сюжетом и жизненными уроками. Все мои друзья ушли в одночасье, наше время перегорело, но только когда всё закончилось, я поняла, как долго умирали эти отношения - постепенно, болезненно - что неизбежно привело к завершению, правда некрасивому, гнусному и предательскому. Но очень скоро я почувствовала облегчение, лёгкость сознания и абсолютную независимость.

 _\- Думаю, тебе стоит помириться с Энни, - деловито изрекает подруга, а я почувствоала, как мои глаза округляются._

 _\- Тебя ведь даже не было там, ты не видела, что произошло. Она разыграла спектакль, выдавила слёзы и выставила меня неизвестно кем!_

 _\- Ой, да брось. Я с ней недавно разговаривала. Она выглядела такой подавленной и расстроенной, говорит, ты очень её обидела…_

 _\- И ты поверила, да?_

 _\- Помирись с ней ради компании, понимаешь? Ради нас всех..._

 _Бэмби хлопает ресничками, защищая волка в овечьей шкуре, и я понимаю, что это конец._

Ну что я знала о двуличии, едва выскочив из колледжа?

Мне 23, и первая же серьёзная работа оказалась боевым крещением, определившим и укрепившим во мне решение никогда не возвращаться в холодные стены и минималистичный интерьер корпорации, где я сама рисковала стать частью интерьера, занимаясь бездушной работой и против собственной воли взращивая в себе те же качества, что и люди, которые были мне противны. Я наивно убеждала себя, что нужно просто подстраиваться, а мать видела в этой работе оплот стабильности и перспективы выпихнуть меня за одного из этих несчастных, безнадёжных людей с блестящей карьерой, но убитой душой. Да что я знала о по-настоящему убитых душах?

А вот и мама.

\- Алло.

\- Дорогая, как ты там? - с какой-то истерической тревогой спросила она, и я поняла, что сейчас начнётся.

\- Очень даже неплохо, зря ты волновалась - волки по пути не съели.

\- Не думаю, что это смешно, Мелисса.

\- У меня правда всё в порядке. Навожу порядок в магазине, а вечером загляну в…

\- И это то, чего ты хочешь в жизни?

\- Я сейчас не думаю так глобально.

\- Продай чёртов дом и магазин, ты же смогла бы перебраться в Нью-Йорк!

\- Не хочу. Мне сейчас хочется побыть в тишине.

\- Тишина - в престарелом доме, всегда успеется. У тебя сейчас самый важный период, который определит дальнейшую судьбу, а ты тратишь время попусту, прозябая в этой дыре.

\- Я только вчера приехала (и уже чуть не утонула), я не прозябаю тут. - она даже не хотела слушать о высоких хвоях, о свежем воздухе и, главное - спокойствии, которое я испытывала здесь после стрессовых двух лет в мегаполисе. Она вообще меня не слышит.

За весь этот день посетителей было немного, большинство лишь совершали свои небольшие покупки, но некоторые охотно вступали в диалог, удивившись новому продавцу, но в большей степени тому, что я собираюсь остаться до осени. Городок был не таким уж маленьким, и я была уверена, что мне будет, чем заняться здесь. К вечеру, бросив попытки перенастроить радио - дед явно любил местную кантри-станцию - я просто включила музыку в мобильном, отложив его на полку у себя за спиной. Застывшее в унынии помещение быстро заполнили бодрые звуки одного из моих сборников, однако вскоре их перекрыл визг колёс.

 _ **The Duke Spirit – The Step And The Walk**_

Он резко затормозил перед витринами у тротуара, и не заметить этот автомобиль было невозможно - алый, сияющий корпус явно винтажной модели, вызывающе дерзкий, он завизжал шинами, заявляя о своём присутствии. Местный мажорчик? Не думаю, что здесь такие водятся, но всем своим видом этот автомобиль извещал о том, что его хозяин может позволить себе многое, например, выйти, хлопнуть дверью и деловито ворваться в мой скромный магазин, заставляя меня застыть на месте. Я остолбенела, так и держа в руках счета. Я сорвалась с края и снова упала в то озеро, задыхаясь, пока вода старательно принялась заполнять мои лёгкие. Рот непроизвольно приоткрылся. В распахнутом пальто и полном великолепии этот вполне знакомый мне парень решительно направился к стенду средств гигиены и охраны здоровья, даже не глядя в мою сторону. Да что с ним такое? Неужели всё это из-за вчерашнего неосторожного диалога?

Это был Генри. И в то же время не Генри. Его походка, жесты, гладко уложенные назад волосы, эта дорогущая брендовая одежда и обувь не имели ничего общего с тем застенчивым пареньком, который спас меня из озера. Парень шлёпнул по столу пачкой презервативов из 12 штук и уставился на меня, вырывая из вакуума прямиком под гипноз своих огромных, хотя и презрительно сощуренных глаз.

И губ. Пресвятые небеса..

Мой мозг окончательно впал в ступор в попытке распознавания этого лица, сигнализируя лишь о том, что пора бы поздороваться, тем более, что мы знакомы, но также о том, что эти губы просто не могут принадлежать Генри, ведь вчера я общалась с ним и была так очарована глазами, что и не заметила этот вопиющий грех в его чертах. Яркие, полные, сочные - они были редкостью и предметом зависти большинства женщин, такие нехарактерные для мужчины, капризно сложенные в нетерпеливом ожидании. Эти губы не вызывали абсолютно никаких праведных мыслей, ни одной нормальной - только похоть и вожделение, запуская в мозгу калейдоскоп визуальных изображений того, что эти губы могут сделать. И явно регулярно делают.

Как по заказу, очевидно считывая те их моих мыслей, посланные сигналами тела, что я ещё даже не успела сформулировать в сознании, о которых буквально кричал мой стеклянный, сосредоточенный на его рте взгляд, парень медленно сложил губы, имитируя аккуратный, беззвучный "чмок" в мой адрес. Сотни мурашек стыдливо заметались по телу, но я, по крайней мере, вышла из транса и посмотрела ему в глаза, выжидающие и насмешливые.

\- Привет,... Генри.., - пропищала я каким-то придурочным голосом, буквально физически ощущая глупость сказанного. Парень закатил глаза и по-хозяйски поставил ладони на прилавок, наклоняясь ко мне в соблазнительном облаке табака, чёрного перца, бергамота и мяты - такой терпкий, мрачный, энигматический аромат.

\- Ты что, не местная? - спросил он с огоньком азарта во взгляде.

\- Вчера приехала…

\- Ясно, - тихо сказал парень, застыв на месте, пока его глаза бесцеремонно изучали моё лицо, словно бы руки - трогали. - Я - Роман, - заключил он, небрежно отстраняясь, и посветил передо мной золотой кредиткой, дополняя своё представление фамилией на карточке - Годфри. Ах вот оно что. То есть как это? Всё-равно ничего не понятно. Вряд ли у Генри в этом городе есть случайный двойник-антипод, а потому этот демон, скорее всего его брат. Мысли спутались, как капризные провода плеера. Вспомнив, что должна продать ему чёртовы презервативы (двенадцать, мать их, штук), я схватила пачку и считала штрихкод с раздражающим писком устройства, от которого сама же чуть не подпрыгнула, и он нетерпеливо приложил карту к терминалу на прилавке.

В том, что они с Генри абсолютно идентичные близнецы, не было никаких сомнений, несмотря на то, что Генри даже не упомянул о том, что у него есть брат. Вероятно, они не дружны. Впрочем, трудно дружить с кем-то столь бесцеремонным и нахальным, даже если это твой прямой родственник. Идентичное, но совершенно другое лицо..

Он непотребно красив. Совсем иной красоты, нежели Генри - полная противоположность сдержанности и вежливости. Он сексуально опасен, и мне лучше держаться от этого парня подальше. Но как? Такие не отстанут, пока не добьются своего, и то, как он сейчас смотрел на меня буквально кричало о его намерениях заполучить новый, свежий кусок мяса и о том, что у меня проблемы. Но можно ли считать проблемой, когда на тебя смотрит столь греховно красивый парень? Определённо, учитывая, что от утопления тебя спас его котик-брат. _Котик? Мелисса, ты в порядке?_ Была бы я глупенькой школьницей (с таким соседом они тут явно долго в девах не ходят), трепетала бы от мысли поскорее попасть в его сети.

Расплатившись, он сделал неопределённый прощальный жест рукой и так же лихо, как вошёл, отправился прочь из магазина навстречу своим двенадцати планам.


	3. День

**ГЛАВА 3. День**

Даже не знаю, кто из нас двоих был более невоспитан: я - потому что не представилась или он - потому что не спросил. Разводы утреннего кофе на дне кружки не пестрели ответами. Видимо, им далеко до гущи. Зато в голове моей роились самые разнообразные предположения и рассуждения относительно событий на текущий момент.

Я всегда с каким-то трепетным интересом реагировала на близнецов, сам факт их существования не устаёт поражать мой пытливый ум. Казалось бы, их природа изучена и вполне себе объяснима, но наглядные примеры никогда не оставляли меня равнодушной, вызывая непреодолимое желание пялиться и сравнивать этих людей между собой, искать отличия и визуально определять, кто из двоих более нагловатый, а кто - на поводу у первого. Однако, какая интересная ситуация сложилась: я впервые стала знакома с близнецами лично. Ну как, знакома - просто надеялась, что мы ещё встретимся, мы явно встретимся, и я понятия не имела, как себя вести, потому что они мне понравились. Чертовски понравились во всей своей контрастности друг другу. Я даже не представляла, как обсудить это с Генри, ведь в последний раз он так стремительно покинул мой дом, явно смущённый темой родства.

Так значит он Годфри… Какая скромность, ведь будучи частью богатейшего семейства, он ничем себя не выдал. Впрочем, не светить же кредиткой в первую минуту знакомства! _12 штук, Мелисса. Двенадцать._ Ладно, это было бы впечатляюще, если бы он покупал столько каждую неделю. Или чаще? Недостаточно впечатляюще? Ну у меня и представления.

Совсем маленькой я, конечно, не слушала или попросту не понимала разговоров об этой семье, но они всегда были в центре внимания. Эта фамилия, как герб города, чётко обосновалась в его стенах, и никто толком не понимал, почему именно они. Теперь же не понимала и я, но лишь по той причине, что не имела возможности наблюдать за их развитием, а кто-то бы проскрежетал "пожиранием", потому что была слишком далеко. Но самое большое замешательство вызывал тот факт, что братья Годфри были необычайно красивы и обаятельны, чего я никак не могла предположить, даже если бы знала их мальчишками. Они будто просто….возникли в этом городе уже такими, как представились мне.

Технично собираясь на работу, я то и дело одёргивала себя и напоминала, что здесь можно не торопиться, и я совершенно ни перед кем не отвечаю и имею полное право опаздывать или вовсе не явиться. Заточенная ритмом большого города, я методично доставала одежду из пыльного шкафа, отмечая, что генеральной уборке в этом доме стоит посвятить день или два. Мне не нужна была большая часть этих вещей, предметов мебели и утвари, я не привыкла лелеять вещи, потерявшие своё назначение. Пожилые люди склонны к накопительству, и мой дед не был исключением. Впервые взглянув на дом уже по-хозяйски, я поняла, сколько здесь работы, и что неплохо бы отыскать себе подмену, чтобы хотя бы первое время разобраться со всем.

Мои перемещения по гостиной прервал отчётливый стук в дверь. В городе, где никого не знаешь, виновниками ранних визитов могут быть только мормоны и посыльные. Посылок я не ждала, поэтому пошла открывать со скучающим видом.

Хочешь заняться со мной вандализмом? - сверкая детским огоньком задора в глазах, выпалил Генри. Он стоял на крыльце, ослепляя своей лучезарной улыбкой, словно это приглашение он репетировал, и, возымев успех в виде моей совершенно ошалелой физиономии, был доволен собой. Направление моих мыслей от своеобразно заданного, неожиданного вопроса сменилось раза четыре, прежде чем я смогла заговорить.

Генри… ты о чём?

Ты только оденься потеплее. - и он повёл рукой в мою сторону, словно бы описывая наряд. - Погода сегодня отличная, но идти довольно далеко.

Я ведь на работу собираюсь..

В субботу все заняты делами по дому как минимум до обеда, к тому же, я подумал, что тебе бы не помешала небольшая экскурсия по городу, - объяснил он, покачиваясь на пятках в нетерпении. Столько энтузиазма ради вандализма?

Аргументы были, конечно, весомые - я ударилась в работу, даже не осмотревшись, а ведь нерешёнными оставались ещё с десяток задач разного рода, но мне отчаянно хотелось погулять - это первая возможность отпуска за два года. Я закусила губу, обдумывая соблазнительное предложение, даже не удосужившись первым делом спросить, какого рода вандализмом хочет заняться со мной Генри. Не хотелось бы думать, что он очередной местный пикапер, под стать братцу, в чьих методиках я почему-то не сомневалась - головой. Потому что тело отреагировало вчера совершенно не на его слова. Безошибочно и и безотказно. Убийственная энергетика.

Знаешь, ты не похож на парня, склонного к вандализму, - я старалась не смеяться и любовалась его высоченной фигурой на моём крыльце. Генри лишь мотнул головой, смахивая с глаз мешающую прядь волос и слегка задрал подбородок.

Так ты идёшь со мной? - улыбнулся Генри и сунул руки в карманы джинсов, терпеливо ожидая меня.

Да, да, иду, просто, блин… дай мне пару минут, - замешкалась я, нервно облизывая губы и поспешила в комнату, на ходу крича ему приглашение войти в дом.

Нет! Жду тебя здесь.

Мы вышли на дорогу и двинулись по направлению от центра города, минуя сонные дома, пару ворчливых собак и припаркованные автомобили под аккомпанемент пения птиц этим свежим, ясным утром.

И всё-таки, - начала я, послушно топая рядом с Генри, который неспешно шагал семимильными шагами, расслабленно держа руки в карманах. Если бы он хоть немного ускорился, я бы совсем за ним не поспевала. - Куда мы идём?

Это сюрприз, - он снисходительно улыбнулся мне.

А в сумке что? - спросила я, отбросив правила приличия - уж больно подозрительно болталась эта холщовая вещица на его плече. - Верёвка и скотч?

Генри захохотал, потрясённо качая головой, затем остановился и взглянул мне в лицо, изогнув бровь.

Если бы я хотел причинить тебе вред, то утопил бы ещё позавчера. И ты пригласила меня в свой дом, - весело подмигнул он. - По-моему, ты пересмотрела криминальных сериалов о маленьких городках, где творится всякая жесть.

Не смотрю я их, - пробурчала я, еле сдерживая смех над самой собой и даже не заметила, как первая возобновила шаг, и теперь Генри топал за мной. На самом же деле, мне очень трудно было выдержать взгляд его выразительных глаз и красоту лица, которое хочется без стыда рассматривать. Но тогда он и сам поди стал бы подозревать меня в некоторой маньячности.

По дороге Генри то и дело комментировал близстоящие здания и дома соседей, сопровождая эту неожиданную экскурсию историями о жителях города, их привычках и нравах. Он знал далеко не всех жителей и рассказал, что многие просто привыкли держаться особняком, но всё же большая часть была ему знакома, а меня не покидал жгучий интерес расспросить его о семье и брате, чьё существование близнецы обычно обозначают сразу. Я хотела было начать издалека и спросить, один ли он в семье, но вовремя осеклась, потому что тогда мне пришлось бы врать о том, что я уже виделась с Романом. Если вдруг Роман вообще стал бы упоминать ему обо мне. Он наверняка забыл моё лицо, как только покинул магазин.

Мы свернули на ухабистую дорогу, и впереди теперь виднелся лишь один крупный объект - сталелитейный завод Годфри. Его тёмные трубы цвета запёкшейся крови выглядели зловеще даже на вывеске на въезде в город, а по приближении и вовсе вселяли ужас.

\- Ээм… может, всё-таки скажешь, что в сумке? - с напускным подозрением спросила я, и мы оба тут же рассмеялись. В самом деле? Где там вандалить? И - стоп - я что, серьёзно иду вандалить? Такие места быстро обживаются местными бродягами и подозрительной молодёжью, и уже через пару лет после закрытия оказываются полуразрушенными и приходят в плачевное состояние. _Рассуждаешь, как городская бабусенция, Мелисса,_ одёрнула я себя. Ясный, солнечный день незначительно спасал облик завода. Не думаю, что приблизилась бы хоть на метр в туман или в сумерках. Здания и трубы завода возвышались над нами, как средневековый воин в латах, суровый, но грозно поникший в своей бесхозности. Я не заметила, как остановилась и просто смотрела на сталелитейный комплекс.

\- Сколько себя помню, он закрыт, - тихо сказал Генри, глядя здание. Он будто не имел к нему никакого отношения и вовсе не принадлежал к семье Годфри.

\- А почему его закрыли?

Генри молча пожал плечами, и, едва я успела изумиться тому, что он не в курсе ситуации с имуществом собственной семьи, он добавил:

\- Мать особо не посвящает меня в дела Годфри Индастриз. Да и мне, честно говоря, всё равно. Я люблю быть на природе и иногда работаю на жителей города. Ну так, по мелочи. Ей это страшно не нравится.

\- Разве плохо, что ты испытываешь желание работать?

\- Она очень гордая женщина и её вполне бы устроило, если бы я просто продавал свои картины на пафосных аукционах.

\- Картины?

Шаг за шагом за разговорами мы приблизились к длинному двухэтажному зданию без окон, на предполагаемом месте которых были светлые прямоугольники, словно окна когда-то были забиты более светлым кирпичом, но я заметила их не сразу, потому что в подтверждение слов Генри и в ответ на мой вопрос была большая часть стены, на которой красовались искусно выполненные картины в современном стиле. На всех были люди, фрагменты жизни и портреты, но одна картина выглядела незаконченной.

На стене был небольшой, но знакомый фрагмент: девушка с копной тёмных волос сидела на краю мостика у озера и нежно водила руками по воде. На ней было лёгкое белое платье, а всё изображение местами было намеренно чуть смазано, имитируя размытость и потёртости дрогнувшей киноплёнки. Я встречала нечто подобное на пафоснейших выставках современного искусства, но никогда ещё картина не впечатляла меня так сильно. Потому что на ней я.

Генри остановился и внимательно следил за моей реакцией, я лишь переводила взгляд с него на его творчество, поражённая сюрпризом, который меня здесь ждал. Не было сомнений, чья она, но в этом негласном, неопределённом признании на жёсткой, неприглядной поверхности стены было столько тайны, неопределённости и уязвимости, она совсем не напоминала о нём эмоциями, которые вызывала.

В свете недавних событий было очевидно, что на картине изображена я, и сам этот факт вызвал у меня мурашки на коже - я медленно потёрла плечи, обхватив себя руками, и Генри заметил растерянность, с которой я это сделала.

\- Не выходило из головы, - тихо сказал он, осторожно взглянув на меня, а затем обернулся к стене и небрежно скинул сумку с плеча. - Если хочешь, я закрашу…

\- Нет, что ты, не надо, - я поспешила тут же вернуться в реальность и хоть как-то отреагировать. Я пока не могла совладать со своими эмоциями - этот парень оказался гораздо сложнее, чем мне показалось в первый день. Картины - это всегда сложно, это не просто так. - Это очень красиво и необычно, Генри…

\- Без грунтовки она продержится здесь недолго. Я пишу так много, что оно и к лучшему - дома стены уже заняты, я принялся за эти, - грустно улыбнулся он.

Так вот, что он подразумевал под вандализмом.

\- А как же местные "вандалы"?

\- Картины никто не трогает. Полиция ворчит иногда, но моя мать напоминает им о том, что этот завод - всё ещё наша собственность. Хочешь кофе? - вдруг спросил Генри. Покопавшись в сумке, он выудил высокий термос и подошёл ко мне, на ходу откручивая крышку-стакан. Я с благодарностью взяла из его рук угощение, согревая пальцы желанным теплом.

\- А ты подготовился, - сказала я, не скрывая довольной улыбки - по телу разлилось тепло, а безветренный воздух вокруг пропитался ароматом крепкого кофе. Мне определённо нравилась эта спонтанная и милая прогулка со знаками внимания. И его тёплый взгляд.

\- Что? - не в состоянии прочитать моё выражение лица, спросил Генри, застенчиво улыбаясь глазами - они блестели, как роса. Я помотала головой, одновременно надеясь развеять этот странный прилив нежности. Мы просто стояли и улыбались друг другу, нравились друг другу. Я хотела обнять его и простоять так до самого вечера.

\- Помоги мне, - вдруг сказал он, медленно теряя улыбку, и я тут же потеряла свою, непонимающе уставившись на него. Но Генри лишь повёл рукой в сторону, затем как-то рассеянно запустил её в волосы, но они тут же рассыпались в привычный средний пробор. - Если хочешь. Осталось совсем немного - нужно лишь заполнить фон.

\- Но я совсем не умею рисовать.

\- И плавать.

\- Да ну тебя! Ну и что тут у нас? - засмеялась я и присела рассмотреть его краски - крупные тюбики и тюбики поменьше торчали из сумки. Генри взял пару кистей и протянул одну мне - крупную и жёсткую. Мы встали к стене, и я снова взглянула на себя - руки вытянуты, будто пытаюсь отыскать что-то в этой воде..

\- Повторяй за мной: веди влево... Старайся все мазки делать горизонтальными…

Генри то и дело добавлял краски из тюбика, а я следовала его указаниям, заполняя фон картины с собственным изображением. Которое _не выходило у него из головы._ Сам он вносил финальные штрихи и совершенствовал то, что уже, казалось бы, не нуждалось в дополнении. В дополнении нуждалась лишь вся эта ситуация с его братом, чей образ то и дело всплывал в моём сознании.

\- Я видела Романа.

Идиотка.

Генри закрыл глаза и опустил голову, рука его замерла в верхней части картины, однако, мужественно переждав накативший приступ то ли злости, то ли разочарования, он взял себя в руки и продолжил мазки.

\- Он тебя не обидел?

\- Что? Конечно нет! - выпалила я, поражённая этим странным вопросом.

\- Хорошо.

Генри принялся за блики, аккуратно промакивая кистью стену, и между нами повисло некомфортное молчание, которое он терпел недолго.

\- У нас с братом непростые отношения. Мы избегаем друг друга, и я не люблю о нём говорить, прости, - признался Генри и виновато взглянул на меня, чуть поджав пухлые губы.

\- Это ты прости… что лезу не в свои дела.

\- Пустяки. Ты не могла не узнать о нём - он тут знаменитость, - сказал Генри так понуро, что мне на секунду показалось, что он ему завидует, сам оставаясь в тени, но, обладая художественным талантом и нежным обаянием, он просто не мог проигрывать Роману. Он просто другой. - Давай здесь заканчивать, а то ты совсем продрогла, как мне кажется.

Я втиснулась между ним и стеной, прижимаясь к нему как можно ближе, чтобы спиной не смазать свежую краску и обняла за талию, аккуратно сминая мягкую ткань его толстовки под курткой, и несколько мгновений Генри просто стоял, разведя руками, а затем отступил на шаг назад вместе со мной, и я почувствовала тепло, надёжность и крепость его груди, коснувшись её виском, а за спиной у меня сомкнулись длинные, красивые руки.

Свежая, исполосанная зелень, лимон, дикий мёд и сладковатые белила - я вдыхала этот аромат, бесцеремонно зарывшись носом в складки его одежды. Генри напрягся, словно само его тело не верило в происходящее, но объятий не разомкнул.

Пыль вдоль дороги стояла столбом, сигнализируя о том, что жители Хемлок Гроув окончательно проснулись и приступили к своим субботним делам и поездкам. Я шла вдоль обочины и рассказывала Генри о Сиэтле, а он заверил, что в Хемлок Гроув тоже варят неплохой кофе*, с чем я не могла не согласиться, и мы выпили ещё по стаканчику из его термоса прямо на ходу. Мимо нас изредка проезжали автомобили, их водители и пассажиры с интересом таращились на Генри, а затем на меня, и он даже иногда махал им рукой в ответ, но один автомобиль поравнялся с нами, постепенно замедляя ход.

\- Привет, дружище! - с водительского сидения нам улыбался Питер. - О, Мелисса, и ты здесь!

\- Привет.

На соседнем сидении я заметила девушку с гладкими прямыми волосами. Эти прямые линии отлично сочетались с её раскосыми глазами и тонкими ниточками губ - экзотичная и строгая, но очень улыбчивая.

\- Это моя девушка Эшли, - опомнился Питер, разжав пальцы на руле.

\- Ну и что вы там оба делали? - спросил Питер, заглядывая в зеркало дальнего вида и предусмотрительно двигаясь в водительском кресле чуть вперёд, чтобы освободить место для длинных ног Генри.

\- Стены расписывали, - тихо ответил Генри, переводя взгляд с деревьев и домов на глаза Питера в зеркале.

\- Правда он очень талантлив? - с энтузиазмом обратилась ко мне Эшли, и Генри застенчиво сложил руки между коленями. На костяшках его пальцев была краска, и я заметила её и на своём рукаве.

\- Очень здорово, ни за что бы не догадалась, что он художник, - никаких слов мне не хватало, чтобы адекватно описать свои эмоции, ощущения от картин такие двойственные и выразительные, что хочется обойтись без слов. - Город прям полон сюрпризов.

 _И красивых парней._

\- Я думаю, стоит отметить твой приезд, Мелисса! Давайте сходим в бар! Сегодня выступают "The Jack Wood".

\- Да там только они и выступают вечно, - перебил её Питер, и они вместе захохотали, вызвав улыбку даже у Генри, который как-то неожиданно закрылся и поник.

\- Генри, может, пойдёшь с нами? - осторожно спросила Эшли, и в машине повисла пауза, которую нарушил Питер.

\- Эш…

\- Спасибо, ребят. Прости, Лисси, я не очень люблю бары - у меня от них... голова трещит.

\- Да всё в порядке, друг, мы присмотрим за ней, - неопределённо заверил Питер, поглядывая на Генри через зеркало, и мне показалось, что глазами они говорят друг другу больше, чем вслух. - Ну, Мелисса, ты как? Идём вечером?

\- Повеселись, - шепнул мне Генри с мягкой, но печальной улыбкой на лице.

 _*в Сиэтле находится штаб-квартира Starbucks и он является американской столицей кофе._


	4. Ночь

**Глава 4. Ночь**

 _Не выделяться._

Не выделяться я стремилась с тех самых пор, когда растеряла немало приятельниц и близких подруг лишь потому, что мне достаточно было накраситься и надеть платье, и это тут же обеспечивало успех и внимание со стороны, они так думали. Я нравилась парням, я нравилась _их_ парням, и именно в этом была вся проблема. Размалёванные, в пошлых юбках, либо наоборот бледные в нелепых штанах и сандалиях они слишком много думали о том, "как правильно его приручить", вместо того, чтобы просто жить и наслаждаться общением. И теперь, стоя перед зеркалом, я смотрела на ворох одежды на постели у себя за спиной и никак не могла определиться с выбором, потому что вырядиться в бар такого маленького городка было небезопасно как минимум для моей репутации - мне не хотелось привлекать лишнее внимание и становиться объектом активного обсуждения и сплетен. Внутри же всё наоборот взывало к веселью, мне искренне хотелось выпить с новыми приятелями - Питером и Эшли, а особенно - с Генри, но он не собирался в бар, и это шло несколько вразрез со всеми его действиями и словами днём. Что это за странная отговорка такая - головная боль? От баров? Серьёзно? Я так отчаянно хотела снова его видеть, так отчаянно металась в неведении от двойственности его поведения по отношению ко мне, что злилась на саму себя за эту требовательность, ведь мы с ним и так провели замечательный день, и он доверил мне дополнить его картину. Картину, на которой я. Нужно перестать хвататься за людей и просто плыть по течению. Генри очень застенчив, и у него наверняка есть причины не идти в чёртов бар. Лучшее, что я могу сделать - это повеселиться, с его скромного позволения.

Тонкий ярко-синий свитерок без воротника, от которого мои голубые глаза лучились каким-то особенным светом, чёрная джинсовая юбка на пуговицах спереди и ботинки челси на небольшом каблуке составили неплохой комплект - я не чувствовала себя пошлой, наконец избавилась от надоевших джинсов, из которых не вылазила со дня увольнения, не выделялась и при этом чувствовала себя уютно. Оттеночный бальзам придал живой яркости губам, а на щеках красовался румянец после романтической прогулки на свежем воздухе. Я тщательно расчесала волосы, распустив их по плечам. _Всё, остановись, Лисси._ Бесполезно отрицать - я надеялась, что он всё-таки придёт посидеть с нами. Тогда я не выпью ни единой лишней капли, чтобы в абсолютной трезвости сознания снова обнять его и запомнить этот момент.

С сумерками на город опустился густой туман, и единственное, что я видела перед собой, шагая по улице, сунув озябшие руки в карманы куртки, была размытая в пространстве, призрачная алая неоновая вывеска с совершенно нечитаемым названием бара, но её свет отражался в каждой капельке тумана и осевшей на стенах домов влаге, а гулкие удары баса, заглушаемые стенами старого здания, в котором было расположено заведение, без труда указывали, что я двигаюсь в правильном направлении.

The Jack Wood – One More New Pleasure

В надежде застать там Эшли и Питера, я шагнула в тёмное помещение и тут же очутилась в ином измерении в облаке совсем другого тумана: сценический дым валил густыми клубами прямо со сцены, окутывая музыкантов по пояс и полностью застилая пол, он таял, но тут же подступал новый; сигаретным же дымом пропиталось всё вокруг, вызывая лёгкое головокружение, он струился из зажжённых огоньков по всему залу. Они покачивались в такт головам и музыке, что подобно дыму окутывала пространство, растворяясь и тут же наполняя зал новыми звуковыми волнами под сопровождение монотонного, деликатного струнного перебора на гитаре. Взгляды были обращены на миниатюрную солистку трио, которая томно извивалась перед стойкой микрофона, а её гипнотический, хрипловатый голос вводил окружающих в транс. Большая часть народу лениво потягивала пиво за столиками из тёмного дерева и на диванах с кожаной обивкой цвета тёмного шоколада, и лишь некоторые перемещались со своей выпивкой между столами, изредка поглядывая на сцену, или просто беседовали между собой, увлечённо, но чуть заторможено жестикулируя в этом полупьяном угаре. Обстановка в баре больше напоминала расслабленный вечер выходного дня, нежели концерт местной группы - видимо, ребята и правда выступали здесь столько раз, что успели всем надоесть.

На грубых стенах из необработанного кирпича красовались вмонтированные светильники с красноватым мягким свечением, подобно тому, что создавала вывеска на улице, окутанной туманом, и чучела голов диких животных, как и положено всякому типичному северо-американскому бару; над столами висели красные абажуры, а за массивной стойкой, снаружи отделанной намеренно небрежно окрашенными деревянными панелями, на полках поблёскивали ряды алкогольных напитков самых разных мастей.

Чувствуя себя неуютно одной, я медленно, почти интуитивно шла к барной стойке, взглядом отыскивая в толпе хотя бы Эшли. Где они, чёрт побери? Но ответом на мой вопрос была неутешительная им замена, чей пристальный взгляд я ощутила до того, как рассеянно обвела зал глазами. Он сидел у самой дальней стены на большом диване, по-хозяйски раздвинув ноги, полностью расслабленный, за исключением разве что взгляда - хищного и внимательного. Одна рука, с сигаретой, покоилась на колене, позволяя струйке дыма медленно и свободно вливаться в общее облако никотиново-музыкального транса, а другая - небрежно закинута вдоль спинки дивана, даже не потрудившись приобнять млеющую рядом девицу, которая чувственно тёрлась о его ключицу и плечо щекой. Он обхватил губами сигарету и с упоением затянулся, чуть сощурившись, и я быстро отвела взгляд - это было невыносимо.

Тряхнув головой, чтобы развеять дурман, я села на свободный барный стул спиной к этому злосчастному дивану и стала высматривать бармена, но тот старательно разливал по стопкам текилу для нетерпеливого парня в конце стойки. Я сложила руки на потёртой столешнице и попыталась расслабиться, ощупывая краешек чуть потрёпанного картонного меню, чтобы успокоиться, к чёртовой матери выбросить Романа из головы и сделать заказ. _Удачи, Мелисса, ага._ Справа от меня на некотором расстоянии сидел лохматый парень, и когда я повернула голову в его сторону, чтобы убедиться, что это не Питер, он с ехидной, пьяненькой ухмылкой подмигнул мне. Ну, этого ещё не хватало. Парень уже опустил ногу с высокого стула, чтобы, вероятно, сократить между нами расстояние, как вдруг резко пропал из виду, а обзор мне заслонил тёмный, длинный торс, бесцеремонно близко и по-кошачьи ловко прильнувший боком между мной и тем парнем. Изящная рука с крепкой ладонью скользнула по поверхности стойки, ставя пустой стакан и по-хозяйски ограждая меня абсолютно ото всех, кто был справа.

Я не знала, как это объяснить, просто бывают люди, чьё присутствие вызывает покалывание на коже, накаляет атмосферу до звона в ушах и тягучего томления внизу живота. Я понимала, что открыто скольжу взглядом по его стройному силуэту, длинным рукам с закатанными до локтей рукавами, обнажённой над круглым вырезом тонкого свитера шее и идеально гладкому, самоуверенному лицу, но не могла остановиться. Он стоял ко мне так близко, источая такой жар и такой удивительный аромат со знакомой примесью чёрного перца, мяты и табака, что я невольно почувствовала себя пьяной перед этим чёрным котом, хотя ещё не выпила ни капли. Как два физически абсолютно одинаковых человека могут быть настолько разными в своей самоподаче?

\- Уже готова сделать выбор? - словно читая мои мысли, спросил Роман, и я не сразу поняла, что речь о напитке.

\- А?

\- Что желаешь выпить? - спросил он, перенимая слова бармена, и тот, будто услышав, обратился к нам с тем же вопросом, деловито потирая заготовленный бокал маленьким полотенцем.

\- Рамос Физз с мускатным орехом.

\- ..и бурбон - повторить, - добавил Роман, обозначая этим "и" своё угощение. Он снова обернулся ко мне, прядь мягко уложенных, густых волос, выскользнула, полоснув его по скуле, но он не обратил на это никакого внимания, продолжая перекрывать мне кислород и способность мыслить одним своим присутствием.

\- И кто же тут у нас: та самая девушка-из-за-прилавка-которая-не-представилась?

Так вот кто я теперь - девушка из-за прилавка?

\- Не думаю, что тебя тогда сильно волновало, как меня зовут, - ответила я и удивилась, что его спутница до сих пор его не хватилась - он открыто подкатывает к едва зашедшей девушке, вмиг позабыв свою дамочку. Пикапер и трахальщик. Я ни за что не поддамся его фокусам. Роман перевёл взгляд на мой рукав куртки, которую я даже не успела снять, и заметил краску. Несколько мгновений он пристально смотрел на пятно, слегка насупившись, будто обдумывал решение какой-то сложной задачи, а затем быстро натянул обратно свою маску Казановы и деланную нахальную улыбочку.

\- Да, у меня были другие планы. Так твоё имя - , - напомнил он, медленно моргнув и расслабленно глотнув бурбона, хотя тон был деловым и требовательным. _Даже не думай играть с ним в эти игры, просто ответь на вопрос_ , - мысленно одёрнула я себя от соблазна попаясничать. Тот же внутренний голос подсказывал, что в паясничаньи этому нахалу здесь нет равных.

\- Мелисса.

\- Дальше.

\- Мелисса Уинфри.

\- Как Опра или как лузерша*?

\- Недалеко от твоей атеистской, Годфри*. - сказала я, стараясь держать себя в руках и скрывая раздражение за натянутой улыбкой и глотком подоспевшего белоснежного коктейля, будто мы оба играли в какую-то игру. - Отчего ты так упорно задираешь меня? Любишь доводить девушек до бешенства, потому что тогда их, вероятно, интереснее соблазнить?

 _И бросить._

\- Мел Би*, значит, - задумчиво произнёс Роман, игнорируя моё предположение, и приложил указательный палец к пухлым, чувственным, но дерзейшим губам. Лучше бы он этого не делал. - Твои явно тяготели к темнокожим знаменитостям. И "Spice Girls".

\- На себя посмотри. Роман. Ты из Восточной Европы что ли? Что за имя-то такое?

\- Имя, которое ты будешь выкрикивать ночью, - невозмутимо ответил он. - И утром. И днём. И вечером.

Я предпочла не комментировать его самонадеянное провидение, но перед глазами на секунду возникла пара ассоциаций, и я инстинктивно опустила взгляд: левую руку держит в кармане чёрных джинсов, привлекательно облегающих узкие бёдра, расслабленно прильнув боком к стойке, скрещенные ноги, длинные, стройные - он необычайно высок. Как Генри. Только Генри не хамит.

\- И вообще я люблю Depeche Mode, - зачем-то процедила я сквозь зубы, хотя в далёком детстве действительно слушала "Spice Girls", и меня бесило, что этот заядлый пикапер как-то об этом знал.

\- Я тоже.

 _А вот это что-то интересное._

\- Твоя диванная собачка там не завоет от тоски? - тем не менее, нагрубила я, раздражённая тем, что он так бесцеремонно ведёт себя, пусть даже при фривольной подружке на-один-раз, которая, к счастью, нас не слышала.

\- Какой острый язык, - с прищуром проговорил Роман. - Интересно, - продолжил он, наклоняясь к моему уху, но глядя куда-то в сторону, обдавая мне шею теплом своего дыхания. - А ощущения от него такие же острые?

Я просто пялилась на его скулу, на гладкую, фарфоровую щеку, испытывая когнитивный диссонанс от невозможности адекватно и своевременно среагировать на его провокации и весь этот абсурд, когда он так близко. Какого чёрта он делает? Подходит, угощает, а демонстрирует поведение, которому я даже названия подобрать не могла!

\- Привет, Лисси! Ради бога, прости нас! - робко, но спасительно проверещала у меня за спиной Эшли. Я уже и забыла, что ждала их и увидела, как Роман поднял на неё осторожный взгляд через моё плечо. Он резко, безучастно отстранился и досадливо облизнул губы, забирая свой стакан с бурбоном.

\- Ещё увидимся,…. Мел Би, - сказал он с такой интонацией, будто предложение закончилось не моим новым прозвищем, а созвучным "может быть"**, и вальяжно отправился к своему дивану.

Питер проводил его сердитым взглядом, а затем принялся извиняться, словно их не было два часа. Сказать по правде, этот странный, напряжённый разговор действительно как-будто занял меня на весь вечер, но едва начатый коктейль обещал обо всём этом забыть.

\- Пришлось смотаться в Бруквилл за шинами для мастерской, и мы заглохли по пути домой.

\- Мастерской? Я думала, ты развозишь товары. Вторая работа? - удивилась я, пока мы усаживались за столик. Я повесила куртку на спинку стула и демонстративно уселась спиной к дивану в нише зала, где Роман нехотя объяснялся со своей сегодняшней спутницей.

\- Одна из. Работаю то там, то сям. Генри часто помогает мне в мастерской. Ему нравится чинить и собирать запчасти, - рассказал Питер, жестами имитируя абстрактную сборку абстрактного механизма.

\- У парня золотые руки, побереги ему их для прекрасного - для картин. - шутливо пожурила его Эшли, и Питер лишь согласно покачал головой, затем резко вскинул брови и развёл руками. - А мои?!

Они засмеялись и поцеловались.

Музыканты исполняли трек за треком, а наше трио погрузилось в общение, изредка затихая и кивая в такт музыке, любуясь небольшим представлением на сцене. Перекрикивая друг друга, мы обсуждали жизнь в разных городах штата, музыкальные фестивали, мечты посетить крупнейшие мировые города и тусовки, и мне было невероятно жаль, что с нами нет Генри - так или иначе, я чувствовала себя одиночкой рядом с парой, а это не самый приятный расклад, ведь в этом городе был тот, с кем я была не против вот так же сидеть в обнимку, как Питер и Эшли. Я хотела узнать о нём побольше, а такой вечер мог бы стать отличным поводом. Но сегодня я могла довольствоваться лишь колкостями от Романа.

\- Ну чего ты поникла? - спросила Эшли, придерживая Питера за окольцованный винтажным перстнем палец, а он сидел, обвивая рукой её плечи.

\- Генри ведь не пришёл из-за Романа, да?

Двое переглянулись, и мне ответил Питер:

\- Он очень чувствителен к резким, громким звукам, тяжёлому воздуху, ярким вспышкам света и...и характеру Романа, да, - усмехнулся Питер, зыркнув в сторону, куда-то мне за спину, словно коршун проверяя, чиста ли территория. - Роман не докучал тебе?

\- Нет, он просто…. он вёл себя как ребёнок.

\- Когда ему кто-то по-настоящему нравится. - сказал Питер и поднялся заказать нам выпивку.

В помещении становилось жарковато, а я не имела возможности снять кофту. Кровь взыграла от выпитого алкоголя, и мои измученные, растревоженные гормоны заставляли настроение меняться по сто раз на дню, а тело бросаться то в жар, то в холод. Всё же опасливо зыркнув в сторону дивана, я с облегчением заметила, что он был пуст. Выход из бара не был в моём поле зрения последний час, поэтому я решила, что заносчивый близнец попросту свалил.

The Jack Wood – Keep on Going

В довольно просторной для бара уборной было несколько светлее, и я подставила ладони холодной проточной воде, чтобы затем осторожно, не портя скромного макияжа, протереть шею, лоб и щёки. Именно тогда я услышала это - яростную возню в крайней кабинке. Звуки были слишком громкими для чьих-либо неуклюжих попыток натянуть штаны, я была уверена, что штаны там как раз-таки сняли - приспустили - активно вколачиваясь в боковую стенку кабинки. Весь каркас пяти кабинок, казалось, трясся, а рваные вдохи быстро перешли в откровенные стоны и отчаянные женские всхлипы и мольбы не останавливаться. Ей очевидно было так хорошо, что я лишь опустила голову и закрыла глаза, признавая, что умираю от тоскливой зависти. Интересно, в какой они позе? И какой по счёту презерватив? Да-да, я нутром понимала, что это _он_ \- трахает её до беспамятства прямо в кабинке местного бара так остервенело, словно других мест в этом городе не сыскать. И я стою здесь, как озабоченная дура, и слушаю. Разочарованная в нём, разочарованная в себе, очарованная звуками их бурного оргазма, совершенно одинокая. Он издал громкий, надломленный стон, и я буквально физически ощутила силу этих отчаянных толчков.

После того, как стоны и стук стихли, помещение заполнил лишь шорох одежды и женские пьяные кокетливые смешки. Вскоре из кабинки вывалилась пьяная девица, на ходу поправляя коротенькую юбку: "Спасибо, Котик, закажу нам текилу!" _Котик?_ На нетвёрдых ногах она направилась в зал, окинув меня хмельным, почти не видящим взглядом. Следом из кабинки вышел Роман, он держался отлично, хотя было очевидно, что выпил он ровно столько же, сколько заставило девицу скулить на всю уборную, не стесняясь окружающих. Он выглядел безупречно, за исключением выбившихся прядей, которые тут же пригладил, не без удовольствия взглянув на себя в зеркало: бледные, дерзкие порозовевшие скулы, припухшие губы, дыхание ещё неровное - вдоволь натрахавшийся и самодовольный до крайности.

\- Ширинку не забыл застегнуть?

\- Можешь тщательно проверить, - нашёлся он, разводя руками, акцентируя внимание на своих бёдрах. Я стыдливо отвернулась и принялась судорожно мыть руки, хотя пришла сюда совсем не за этим. - Кабинка свободна, так кто там дальше на очереди? - спросил он тихо, чуть наклонившись к моему плечу и совершенно очевидным образом намекая на отражение перед нами: бледная девушка с приоткрытым от удивления ртом и пунцовыми щеками, а позади, над её плечом - демон-соблазнитель. Я уверенно почувствовала, как в ладони набралось воды, развернулась и прицельно плеснула ему прямо в лицо. Он слегка отпрянул от неожиданности, но гаденькая улыбочка на его фарфоровом лице не поникла. Вода в ужасе заструилась прочь, будто сама испугавшись, кого окатила. Его лицо было совершенно мокрым, словно он вышел из душа, и это моментально одарило меня парой-тройкой совершенно неуместных визуальных образов. Вода стекала по губам и подбородку и капала на ворот тонкого свитера, но Роман лишь хмыкнул и осторожно промокнул глаза, а я уверенно зашагала прочь, прекрасно зная, что он провожает меня взглядом.

 **Примечания:**

* Роман и Лисси упражняются в игре слов:

Уинфри - фамилия известной афроамериканской телеведущей - Опра Уинфри (Winfrey) - созвучно с win-free, что можно интерпретировать как "беспобедная", "лишённая победы". Аналогично с фамилией Годфри (Godfrey) - созвучно с God-free - "безбожный", "лишённый Бога". Разумеется, это извращённое словообразование использовано исключительно для игры слов в их диалоге и в реальном английском вряд ли применяется в таких формах.

** Мел Би (англ. Mel B, сценическое имя темнокожей "перчинки" из группы "Spice Girls") созвучно с "может быть" (англ. maybe)


	5. Перемирие

**Глава 5.**

Едва коснувшись головой подушки с намерением утопить в ней сегодняшний вечер и лёгкое раннее похмелье, я получила СМС:

"Я выпросил у Питера твой номер. Нечестно, что у него он появился раньше, чем у меня. Как добралась?"

В голову закралась странная хмельная мысль, что это Роман, но затем я просто улыбнулась заботе Генри, ведь он волновался, как закончился вечер, хотя и знал, что меня домой проводят Питер и Эшли, и мы ушли из бара вместе. Я решила не рассказывать ему о Романе, тем более, что встреча с ним даже у меня оставила не лучшие впечатления.

"Немедленно исправляю этот недочёт, "Генри Годфри / художник".

Питер и Эшли честно проводили до дома, но я хотела, чтобы ты…"

Не помню, как провалилась в сон, но на утро ответного СМС так и не было.

Сортируя по пакетам и коробкам ненужные вещи, я пыталась разобраться с тем, на кого сердилась больше: на Романа - за его возмутительное поведение, на Генри - за нерешительность и за то, что оставил меня _с ним,_ или на себя - за то, что испытываю к ним обоим. Они оба не выходили у меня из головы, несмотря на то, что, вопреки подсознательным ожиданиям, первый осмысленный диалог с Романом принёс разочарование с привкусом терпкого бурбона. Общение не заладилось, я осталась в замешательстве и с мутноватым осадком чувства вины, что вообще с ним говорила, ведь в памяти тут же возникал образ Генри, и я буквально видела его растерянное лицо, поникшее в обиде на меня за связь с ненавистным братом. Но что делать, если они оба вызывают такое сильное притяжение? "Не можешь выбрать - замути с обоими", сказала бы моя бывшая лучшая подруга, чей подход был простым и не наделённым аргументами совести и морали. Будь она здесь, мне бы вообще не пришлось выбирать - она просто увела бы их обоих у меня из под носа.

Мне хотелось больше времени проводить с Генри, но перемены в его настроении настораживали - тем опасением, что мне лишь предстоит узнать о его недостатках и заморочках, хотя я была готова ко всему и могла бы принять всё, что угодно, даже эту странную головную боль, некоторую пассивность и исчезновения на сутки. Как городской житель, я привыкла к динамичному развитию сюжетов, конкретике и чётким намерениям, поэтому привыкнуть к неопределённости, которая явно была вторым названием этого города, казалось непосильным трудом. Похоже, у Генри нет девушки. Что одновременно не удивительно, ведь он так застенчив, и удивительно, ...ведь он так застенчив. Он милый и вежливый, такого парня отыскать сейчас непросто. Странно, что никто так до сих пор и не тронул его сердце. Может, всё дело в Романе? Он давит своим авторитетом, бескомпромиссно выставляя себя вперёд и задвигая брата на второй план. Очевидно, нужно побольше узнать об этой семье, чтобы не строить пустых догадок, и, может быть, тогда я смогла бы понять, что за странные отношения между этими братьями.

Старая кухонная утварь отправилась по коробкам, ветхая одежда - по пакетам - я безжалостно избавлялась от ненужных вещей, даже не стараясь задержаться взглядом, чтобы не лелеять в них смутные воспоминания о жизни здесь, которой у меня по сути и не было - так это было давно и недолго. Мой дед наверняка разделил бы сей напор, ведь он вряд ли хотел, чтобы я жила в наследном доме жизнью старушки со старыми плошками. И, хотя мне ещё предстояло разобрать чердак и подвал, жилые комнаты стремительно приобрели современный вид, хотя ещё требовали замены занавесок, некоторой мебели и если уж в идеале - косметического ремонта. Определённо стоит провести немало времени на сайте IKEA.

Я наклонилась и заглянула в маленький камин, не обнаружив рядом ни одного поленца, и чуть не угодила в облако золы, потревоженное взмахом собственных волос. Проклятье. Через заднюю дверь кухни я вышла во двор, но и там не нашла готовых запасов - под брезентовым настилом у стены на деревянных палетах лежали лишь крупные поленья, с которыми мне ни за что не справиться, даже если буду отжиматься от пола каждое утро. И день. И вечер, и ночь… Вспомнила слова мерзавца, и с досадой пнула бревно, тут же заскулив от боли из-за собственной глупости. Тем не менее, ехидно поблёскивая в предзакатном свете, на стене дома висел топор. Нужно будет разобраться с этим, иначе я околею - днём погода здешних мест была просто восхитительно тёплой даже в пасмурный день, но за ночь температура опускалась значительно ниже, чем я могла выдержать в неотапливаемом доме со сгоревшим радиатором.

Устав от бесконечной возни, я приняла душ и обосновалась у старого незажжённого камина с большой кружкой какао, решив окончательно проводить этот ясный солнечный день за разбором документов, многие из которых ещё предстояло подписать, перенаправить, заверить, переоформить на следующей неделе. Однако скучное занятие прервалось шуршанием колёс по мелкому гравию. Очень дорогих колёс, отметила я, выглядывая в окно.

\- Привет. - он стоял в растёгнутой кожаной куртке, с идеально уложенными волосами и большим квадратным винтажным чемоданом в руке. Приветливо распахнутый взгляд был в точности как у Генри, но эта перманентная нахальная ухмылка выдавала Романа. И невероятно ему шла.

\- И это все твои вещи? - иронично поинтересовалась я, не сразу сообразив, что шутка прозвучала как нешуточное предложение к себе переехать. Тем не менее, я улыбнулась - осторожно и неуверенно.

\- Это тебе, - ответил он, чуть поддёрнув ношу, и по этому движению было заметно, насколько она тяжёлая. - Вчера в баре всё как-то не заладилось, и я решил это исправить. - пожал плечами Роман, а я смотрела на него в упор, и не могла понять, что из всего этого страннее: его визит в дом, адрес которого я ему не давала, этот странный чемодан или желания исправить вчерашний абсурдный диалог. - И извиниться.

\- За то, что вёл себя как насмешливый мудак?

Он закатил глаза, явно не желая это признавать, затем шумно выдохнул.

\- Да.

\- Проходи, - опомнилась я и жестом пригласила войти, и его красивые губы растянулись в довольной улыбке, а в глазах промелькнул какой-то зловещий огонёк, когда он медленно проходил мимо меня, как коварный вампир, которого ни о чём не подозревающая девушка сама пригласила в дом, не ведая об этом ритуале.

Он повесил куртку на крючок и развернулся ко мне. Опять в каком-то тоненьком, но дорогущем кашемировом свитере. Дело, конечно не в цене, да и не в шмотках - мне просто нравятся тактильные ощущения, и этот свитер хотелось щупать, убеждала себя я. Его всего хотелось щупать. И это желание вызывало едва ли не болезненные ощущения в мозгу от бесконечного анализа, насколько это нормально - одновременно хотеть сближения с двумя разными парнями.

\- А что это?

\- Виниловый проигрыватель, ответил Роман, ставя коробку на письменный стол и деловито открывая крышку. - Твой старик любил слушать пластинки в баре для работяг в восточной части города. И я вспомнил, что у нас дома есть такой же. И вот, - добавил он, доставая из встроенного в короб кармана пару пластинок - "Violator" и "Playing the Angel" группы "Depeche Mode". Я ошарашенно уставилась на пластинки в руках Романа.

\- Ничего себе… Роман, это же обалденно!

\- Я чаще слушаю в машине. Если понравится, оставь проигрыватель и пластинки себе. - с этими словами он обхватил пальцами иглу и аккуратно подвёл к краю пластинки, и комната заполнилась начальными аккордами моего любимого альбома.

В каком-то нелепом замешательстве я просто не знала, что сказать, что делать - его затея была такой неожиданной и обезоруживающе приятной. Роман окинул взглядом комнату и недовольно покосился на камин.

\- У тебя тут холоднее, чем на улице.

 _Маленький принц замёрз?_

 _-_ Радиатор сдох, но есть камин.

\- Каменный век… почему не топишь?

\- Там остались здоровые поленья. Одно такое и целиком в камин не поместится, - ответила я, неопределённо махнув рукой в сторону заднего двора.

\- Ясно. Бедняжка. Некому растопить камин? - медленно взмахнув ресницами, издевательски промурлыкал Роман, в очередной раз смущая меня своим двусмысленным высказыванием и таким тоном, будто предупреждая, что придётся хорошо попросить. - Хочешь, чтобы я это сделал?

Ни Роман, ни Генри не были тщедушными, но создавали впечатление парней стройных, аристократичных, с некоторым изяществом в чертах и жестах. Мне трудно было представить их за типичным мужским трудом здешних мест, хотя Питер и говорил, что Генри помогает ему в мастерской. А уж Роман, баловень судьбы и звёздный мальчик города, явно не казался поклонником какого-либо труда.

\- А ты станешь? Я могу попросить Питера или Г..

\- Где они? - выпалил Роман, разворачиваясь в сторону кухни, попутно стягивая с себя свитер и обнажая широкие плечи и спину, обтянутую чёрной майкой. Я пошла за ним следом, как завороженная, влачась за длинным силуэтом. Он скользнул за дверь под лучи послеполуденного солнца, покрутил головой по сторонам и без труда отыскал всё, что нужно: резко сдёрнул настил и выбрал полено, сорвал со стены топор, с гулким стуком водрузил полено на низкий, широкий пень и взмахнул топором, ловко перебрасывая его в руке. - Ну так где они, твои новые друзья? Здесь только я, Мел Би, - как-то зловеще напомнил он, и мне даже послышалась надменная издевка в его словах.

Роман прищурился, оценивая траекторию. Мне хотелось медленно закрыть глаза и просто сделать пару глубоких вдохов, чтобы очистить свои мысли. Очистить от ассоциаций и сюжетных цепочек развития событий при виде этого полуголого торса на моём заднем дворе. При виде перекатывающихся мышц под безупречной молочной кожей и растрепавшихся волос, когда он занёс топор и глухо вонзил его в мякоть дерева - умелым, отточенным движением, идеально прикинув середину. Я вздрогнула, на секунду не чувствуя опоры, но затем снова прислонилась к дверному косяку, одной ногой на улице, другой - на пороге. Заглушая звуки музыки треском и стуком, поленья одно за другим рассыпались на дрова идеального формата для моего маленького камина, пока Роман лупил их топором с нервным азартом и рвением, а я, отставив свою кружку какао, принялась складывать их ровными рядами. Он наклонялся и вновь выпрямлял спину, занося и опуская руки, поблёскивая пряжкой ремня под последними лучами солнца, а я поглядывала на него с неприкрытым удовольствием. Между ударами Роман вдруг попросил сигарет, и я быстро сбегала в прихожую и принесла его лакомство. Он выпрямился, отложив усталый накалившийся топор, и, тяжело дыша, выудил из пачки сигарету. Она тут же расположилась между раскрасневшихся губ.

\- Хочешь, я воды принесу?

\- Да всё нормально, - с зажатой в зубах сигаретой ответил он, стряхивая с себя щепки, и я отметила, что поленьев больше не осталось - он все их искрошил в дрова.

\- Ну ты даёшь… - не сдержала я восхищения, испытывая какую-то девчаче-щенячью радость от мужской помощи, тем более от человека, который ещё вчера взбесил меня и всячески пытался поддеть. Роман не стал ни о чём спрашивать, а просто выжидающе смотрел на меня, медленно выдыхая дым глубокой затяжки - густой, как туман над озером. - Ну, то есть эта тачка, девицы, выпивка и вдруг дрова. Не знала, что ты латентный дровосек, Роман Годфри, - иронично предположила я, едва сдерживая улыбку, и он опасно ухмыльнулся мне в ответ, склонив голову на бок.

\- Неси уже воду, а, - с улыбкой сказал, Роман и уселся на скамейку с местами облупившейся белой краской, с упоением затягиваясь сигаретой, подозрительно напоминающей самокрутку.

Ну, конечно же. Я узнала косяк, как только присела рядом с ним, всматриваясь в прибалдевшее, невыносимо красивое и наглое лицо: полуприкрытые веки, расширенные зрачки и губы, сложенные в аккуратную "о", профессионально выпускают колечки характерного белёсого дыма..

\- Поверить не могу, что ты прямо сейчас куришь травку на моём заднем дворе, Роман.

Он скорчил насмешливо-скептическую моську, и снова выпустил колечко, мягко, отпружинившее от сочных губ.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, сколько всего я могу сделать на твоём заднем дворе, Мел Би. Открой ротик.

Он склонился ко мне непростительно близко и поднёс самокрутку к губам, я уставилась на косяк.

\- Давай-давай, открывай. Ты в Америке или где? Здесь травкой балуются с детства.

\- Не сомневаюсь, Роман, что в Хемлок Гроув все травкой балуются с детства.. Вот ты когда начал всё это безобразие?

\- Не заговаривай мне зубы. Ну же.

Я вздохнула и решительно коснулась косяка, но Роман вовремя отстранил руку, а затем снова поднёс к губам, сам. _Он испортит тебя, Мелисса._

Как старушка в молодом теле, я часто казалась себе очень несовременной, несмотря на осведомлённость в разных сферах, тенденциях и нововведениях. Мне будто не хватало какого-то отрыва, спасительного пендаля, способного вытолкнуть на поверхность и заставить задышать по-новому, свежо и современно, всей душой прочувствовать свой юный возраст и все его прелести. И прямо сейчас, на заднем дворе, где, возможно, и мой дед когда-то что-то покуривал, как принято в этом городке, я совершенно по-новому закашлялась, совершенно не современно так содрогаясь и отмахиваясь от едкого дыма.

\- Слабачка, - безразлично заключил Роман и обхватил косяк губами, а у меня перед глазами всё поплыло. - Прежде чем впустить что-то новое, нужно расслабиться. Нет смысла ждать солнца за закрытыми шторами… Как ты расслаблялась в Сиэтле?

\- Я не говорила тебе, откуда приехала.

\- Слушай, ты отхватила неплохое наследство от человека, которого здесь многие знали, - ответил Роман, выпуская струйку дыма к небу. - К тому же, ты даже не представляешь, сколько интересного можно узнать о себе в баре, если не убегать оттуда раньше времени, Лисссси, - он закончил свою фразу тихим, змеиным шипением, словно нагло трогая меня через имя. Опустив взгляд на его колени, я попыталась вспомнить свой досуг в большом городе. Несмотря на массу возможностей, я мало что пробовала.

\- По пятницам я ходила с подругами в бар, по выходным - пилатес.

Роман усмехнулся и опустил голову, стряхнув пепел с сигареты.

\- Ух прости, но в баре ты держишься как новичок, никогда не курила даже обычных сигарет и не выдерживаешь взгляд. Так что тебя по-настоящему расслабляет? От чего ты испытываешь кайф, а не чувство выполненного долга?

\- Я…. не знаю, - честно призналась я.

Птицы на деревьях стыдливо затихли, а солнце стало клониться ко сну, и мы вернулись в дом, прихватив с собой охапку дров. Роман чиркнул зажигалкой, и в камине заплясали языки пламени. Вся эта ситуация становилась всё более неловкой, но мне не хотелось его выпроваживать, и я ненавидела себя за это.

После возни с камином Роман посмотрел на свои перепачканные ладони и брезгливо поморщился, инстинктивно потряхивая кистями рук.

\- Можно я?... - он показал мне ладони, а я ему - ванную. Пока он был там, я судорожно соображала, как поступить дальше, как вести себя дальше, чтобы не испортить примирительный жест Романа и отношения с Генри одним этим днём. Расслабление от пассивно впитанных паров травки как-то быстро улетучивалось, особенно когда бодрый и посвежевший Роман показался из ванной.

Огонь отражался в графине, словно заточённый в воде, трепыхаясь в его стенах, как и мои сомнения - этот парень был словно искажённой версией себя, когда не пытался язвить и подкатывать ко всему, что движется. Я чувствовала какую-то неправильность, ненормальность всей этой ситуации, но не могла понять, что меня так сильно тревожило. Роман залпом выпил ещё стакан воды и, наконец, расслабился в большом кресле перед камином. Он вытянул свои бесконечные ноги и скрепил пальцы в замок, внимательно слушая мои рассказы о детстве в Хемлок Гроув. В доме стало намного теплее, поэтому он так и сидел в майке, всё ещё остывая после физического труда, пока его кашемировый свитер покоился на спинке кресла.

\- ...осенью он много охотился и то и дело приносил в дом кроликов и птицу. Отец ему, конечно, помогал, но после развода с мамой окончательно обосновался в Сан-Франциско и редко навещал старика.

\- А я не помню своего отца, - тихо сказал Роман, уперев локти в колени. Мне хотелось расспросить, что именно с ним случилось, ведь я смутно помнила, что главой семьи Годфри уже много лет выступает Оливия - их мать.

\- Вашего отца, Роман.

\- Ну конечно же, - горько усмехнулся он. - Малыш Генри, мамин цветочек, - добавил Роман с такой желчью, что мне стало больно за них обоих.

\- Не знакома с вашей матерью, но уверена, что она одинаково любит вас обоих.

Он не ответил и не стал продолжать, и я решила его больше не провоцировать. С колоссальной осторожностью я намерена была вести себя с ними обоими, потому как видела, какой тяжёлой, невыносимо больной темой у них является семья. Известнейшая семья этого города. Вернее то, что от неё осталось, судя по всему.

\- А что твоя мать думает о переезде в Хемлок Гроув? Это ведь она сделала из тебя пай-девочку, - вернулся самодовольный Роман.

\- В тебя плеснуть кипяточку?

\- Нет, спасибо, - парень оборонительно вскинул руки. - Но от кофе не откажусь.

 _ **Depeche Mode - Blue Dress**_

Всё ещё держа в голове тревожные мысли о тайнах этой семьи и боли, которая незримо окутывала каждого из братьев, я смолола зёрен впрок, часть засыпала в кофеварку и стала подкарауливать кофе с чашкой наготове. Тайно желаемое, тщательно отрицаемое, но неизбежное ворвалось в мои мысли, в личное пространство, до самых пяток пронизывая дрожью непривычности, паники, удовольствия и совершенно необъяснимого, но такого знакомого притяжения. Настойчивые пальцы обвили мой локоть и медленно, с опасной нежностью скользнули по руке к запястью. От него исходил такой жар, что я почувствовала бы, даже если бы Роман не касался меня.

\- Расслабься, - прошептал он, осторожно убирая чашку из моих дрожащих рук. - И потанцуй со мной.

\- Роман, я…

\- Пожалуйста. Просто танец, - с мальчишеской настойчивостью, он развернул меня и мягко потянул за руки в центр комнаты, и тело моё будто само двинулось навстречу ему. Я прикрыла глаза рукой, оставив лишь улыбку на лице.

\- Ну перестань, я не умею танцевать.

\- Уметь и не надо, иди-ка сюда..

Холодная, нордическая внешность и такая неестественно горячая кожа - его прямые плечи под моими пальцами чуть подались вперёд, он слегка склонился, чтобы обнять меня за талию, и мы стали медленно покачиваться в такт пластинке, запущенной по второму кругу. Зелёные глаза с леденящим душу блеском пристально смотрели в мои голубые.

\- Какие красивые глаза.

\- Роман, парням вроде тебя очень сложно верить. Вы убедительно говорите эти красивые слова всем своим девицам в нужный момент.

\- Вообще-то, - он наклонился к моему уху с обжигающим полушёпотом. - Я со своими _девицами_ не _разговариваю_ , - он выделил оба слова, и они прокатились по кончику моего уха и ключице и мурашками пробежали по рёбрам, как раз там, где его длинные пальцы уверенно сжали для убедительности. Я была загипнотизирована и не замечала, как он смелеет с каждой минутой, чутко улавливая падение моей воли всё ниже, и ниже, и ниже… И ниже опустились его руки, ещё не на ягодицах, но уже не там, где положено. Я отчаянно хотела погладить его по крепкой груди, провести руками от выступающих ключиц до самого живота, чтобы почувствовать это восхитительное тепло, а лицо его было непростительно близко, словно бы напоминающее, что мне не стоит даже напрягаться - он здесь, готовый к поцелую в любой момент, нужно лишь повернуть голову чуть в сторону, и я встречусь с ним губами, с этими мягкими, нежными подушечками.

\- Ну же… ты ведь хотела этого ещё тогда в магазине. Просто сделай это.

Он был так близко, всё произошло за долю секунды - передо мной как в тумане были его наглые, пухлые губы, вблизи ещё более соблазнительные, плечо опустилось чуть вниз, и внезапно он с такой силой ущипнул меня за ягодицу, что от неожиданности я с резким вздохом дёрнулась вперёд и угодила прямиком в его ждущие губы, и Роман с упоительным стоном встретил меня, впиваясь поцелуем, не оставляя совершенно никаких шансов отвертеться. Он действовал как хищная кошка, не теряя ни секунды, и тут же прижал меня к своему телу, заставляя каждой клеточкой почувствовать его напротив себя, рука взметнулась, и длинные пальцы обхватили мою челюсть, фиксируя на месте, чтобы обеспечить себе максимально глубокое проникновение языка. Я словно в трансе, бессовестно отвечала на поцелуй, в котором он, несомненно, вёл. Роман посасывал мои губы, облизывал язык, обыскивал и насиловал, непрерывно, жадно, медленно, лишая воли и способности стоять на ногах. Почувствовав, что обмякаю, я ухватилась за его бицепсы, и их упругость отдалась импульсом внизу живота. Он милосердно не форсировал события и не стал мягко подталкивать нас к дивану или стене, но моё взбунтовавшееся, дорвавшееся до сладкого тело принимало милосердие за жестокость, и пришлось собрать всю свою волю, чтобы не толкнуть Романа на диван.

\- Остановись, пожалуйста… - шёпотом взмолилась я, и он медленно открыл глаза, лишая тепла своих губ, но не размыкая объятий.

\- Хочешь что-то сказать, или продолжим? - тихо спросил Роман.

\- Я н-не могу.

\- Но ведь хочешь. Это важнее.

\- Я запуталась, Роман. Мне трудно сделать выбор.

Он выдержал паузу, отстраняясь, затем взял со спинки кресла свой свитер и надел его.

\- Уверен, если бы ты не остановилась, определиться было бы гораздо проще, - сказал Роман, демонстрируя свою типичную самонадеянность и поразительное самообладание, ведь он прекрасно понимал, что речь идёт о Генри, ведь именно это заставило его вести себя так надменно в баре - мазок краски у меня на рукаве, подпись его брата. Парень спокойно накинул куртку и звякнул ключами от машины, ускользая, уходя, отдаляясь, оставляя мне карательное чувство вины и мучительные сомнения. С каждой секундой его лицо приобретало всё менее естественную приветливость и покорность, подозрительная милая улыбка застыла на лице, источая холод, вымораживая едва прогретый его же силами дом и мою душу.

\- Спасибо за всё, правда. Но я не могу поступить так с вами.

\- Ничего. Мы как-нибудь тебя.. поделим, - заключил Роман и оставил меня с этой то ли ядовитой угрозой, то ли сладким обещанием.


End file.
